Digital Bleach
by Kenyasha267
Summary: Kari has been Kidnapped! It's up to the Digi crew to save her. Their rescue mission will take them to Soul Society, where they will meet a colorful cast of characters. Some original characters to spice things up. Takari.
1. To kidnap Light

Digimon/Bleach

Digital Bleach

Kenyasha267: "Hey! Kenyasha267 here! I'm back this time with a new spin."

Sano: "Hey, I'm back too! This is gonna be great!"

Kenyasha267: "For this story I'm combining Digimon and Bleach to create an interesting story."

Sano: "Alright!"

Kenyasha267: "Also I'm brining back 'The Three Warriors' crew, including ShiryoYuko."

Sano: "Oh this is too good to be true!"

Kenyasha267: "However, before I start, I want to thank those of you who have reviewed 'Fun in the Mist'. I was down a couple days and these reviews made me happy. The Reviewers are listed below:"

**JyouraKoumi**

**puasluoma**

**sushimonster724**

**Wish I Could Forget You**

**teh queen of randomness**

**Eowyn the Fair**

**ShiryoYuko**

**XxAya-Dark angel eyesxX**

**Janet Anaya**

**homeboy213**

**Sorafan**

Kenyasha267: "Right, now that that's out of the way it's time for the disclaimer. Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to welcome back Yahiko!"

Yahiko: "Hey! Time to start the disclaimer, and it's a biggy. Kenyasha267 does not own Bleach nor does he own digimon. Kenyasha267 also does not own any of the characters of these shows, they belong to the creators of the shows they are from. Kenyasha267 also does not own ShiryoYuko nor does ShiryoYuko own Kenyasha267. This story was started by Kenyasha267 although ShiryoYuko has contributed some parts. Kenyasha267 would also like to warn readers that this story, Like 'Fun in the Mist' will contain Takari. There may also be Taiora and Matt/Mimi. If you don't like these then don't read!"

Kenyahsa267: "Alright shorty!"

Yahiko: "What?! You starting that up again? Grrr…"

Kenyasha267: "While Yahiko plans to kill me, let's start this story!"

* * *

Digital Bleach chapter 1: To kidnap Light 

There she was, sitting by the stream. Her lovely attributes stood out on the bright summer day. Her chocolate brown hair and her brown eyes seemed to be from heaven. TK thought that made sense, since she seemed to be an angel. She was his light, but she didn't know.

TK had been working up the courage all week for what was about to happen. His plan was to walk up to her and start off a conversation about something and somehow lead it into what they liked. That's when he would tell her. He would tell her everything he felt. He just hoped that she felt the same way. It would be very awkward if she only saw him as a friend.

TK pushed these thoughts away as he went up to his angel, Kari. The moment he got close Kari turned around and saw him.

"You can't sneak up on me that easily," Kari said. She had heard his footsteps coming from behind the bushes. That boy really did not know how to sneak around.

"Drat, every time I get so close." TK replied. He looked at the stream since looking into Kari's eyes was proving difficult at the moment.

"So, how's that math project coming along?" TK asked and really wished he hadn't. That math project was a nasty one. It was due next week, but TK had no idea how to even start it. At least he was better off than Davis, he had lost his project sheet and was currently trying to find it.

"I'm pretty much done at the moment, only a couple of points left." Kari said.

"Wha! Really? Do you think you can help me on some of it? Our teacher can't seem to write clear instructions, it's like reading a foreign language." TK responded.

"I would love to help you TK." Kari answered.

"Really?" TK asked.

"Yes." Kari replied.

"Hey Kari, you really seem to like math." TK said, hoping that the conversation would go the way he planned.

"What, are you trying to call me a nerd or something? We all have our likes and dislikes. I'm pretty sure you have something you like very much, right TK?" Kari asked.

It was now or never.

"Actually I do have something that I like very much. It's-" TK began, but he was cut off by the sudden appearance of someone dressed in traditional Japanese clothing.

"Little girl, you're coming with me." Said the person

"What, but I don't even know who you are!" Kari replied.

Meanwhile traditional Japanese doors had opened behind the mysterious person. The person grabbed Kari by the arm and dragged her towards the opening doors.

"Hey! Let go of her!" TK yelled.

It was no use. With one swift chop to the neck, TK had been knocked out. When he came to, Kari, the mysterious person, and the doors had all disappeared.

Kari, TK's light, was gone.

* * *

Kenayasha267: "Well there you have it folks, chapter 1."

Sano: "Wait, why was she taken?"

Kenyasha267: "For that answer, you'll need to stay tuned. Just so you know, chapter 2 will probably be up by next Wednesday or Thursday."

Yahiko: "That's if you live long enough!" (Chases after Kenyasha267)

Kenyasha267: (running) "Oh yes, reviews will be appreciated. We writers love our reviews. Don't worry, Yahiko will never catch me !"


	2. An out of this world visitor

Digimon/Bleach

Digital Bleach

Kenyasha267: "Hey! Kenyasha267 here!"

Sano: "And I'm here as well."

Kenyasha267: "Time for the second chapter of Digital Bleach! Also, I will try to make this chapter longer."

Sano: "Yeah, that last chapter was short! We don't have ADD like you so write longer chapters!"

Kenyasha267: "AH! Right, but first the Disclaimer!"

Yahiko: "Kenyasha267 does not own anything of Digimon or Bleach. He does however, own Alba and Chad. I also know why he is getting on this so late."

Kenyasha267: "No Yahiko! Don't tell them!"

Yahiko: "About time I got hold of some blackmail!"

Kenyasha267: "Anyway, while I sort this out with Yahiko enjoy the story! Also, the first part of the story is from the POV of Alba, a soul reaper."

* * *

Digital Bleach chapter 2: An out of this world visitor

How the hell did I get this mission? Boring, way too boring, in my opinion. Why couldn't my captain have picked someone else? (A/N: There will be 15 squads in this story, not 13.) I thought this as I was sitting on a tree. That's the problem about being a good friend with my captain, he trusts me with these kind of missions. My mission, in case you are wondering, is an information gathering mission. I am to observe a group of kids and report my findings. Unfortunately, they attend different schools, making tracing a bit difficult. I was in that tree for a while before the first group finally came.

"I can't believe this happened! My sister is gone, and I wasn't there to help!" said a boy with brown hair that looked more like a bush.

"Calm down Tai, look, there probably wasn't anything you could have done anyway." Said a blond boy.

"Still, I find it rather odd that a person dressed like that would be walking around. I think TK is in shock. There must be a more logical explanation." Said a short red haired boy.

"That still doesn't change the fact that Kari is gone. There must be some way to find her." Said a red headed girl.

"Probably, but TK's account can't be taken. As he said, Kari was kidnapped right in front of him, poor kid must still be in shock." Said a blue haired boy with glasses.

Now that kid has a weird hair color, I thought. It was time to see if they could see me. I jumped out of the tree I was on and walked over to the group. As they were talking I jumped in front of them and made weird faces, to no effect. As I thought, they were not able to see me. They kept on talking as if I wasn't there. That meant that this group had no spiritual awareness. Now it was time to observe group two.

This time I stood on the roof of the school as I looked down as the second group.

"Argg! Wait till I get my hands on whoever took Kari!" said a boy with brown hair, which looked a lot like the bushy haired boy in group one. Was he related perhaps?

"Davis! We have to calm down! We can't do anything right now until we contact Gennai." Said a short boy who also had brown hair.

"But what could have happened to her?" asked a girl with purple hair. Geez, I saw weird hair all over the place that day!

"They probably took her as a hostage, meaning she is still alive." Said a blue haired boy. Again with the blue hair!

There was still one person missing from this group, but I soon saw him joining the group.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late." Said the blond haired boy. He looked similar to the other blond, a brother?

"TB! You jerk! How could you let Kari get kidnapped!" said the one named Davis.

"Davis! TK couldn't stop it, remember? He got knocked out!" said the short boy.

"No, he's right. It is my fault. If only…" said the blond boy with tears coming down his cheeks.

At this point I decided to test their awareness. I jumped off the roof and landed on my feet on the ground. Amazingly that got the attention of the second group. They looked right at me. So, this group can see me.

(A/N: End of Alba's POV. The rest of the chapter will be in third person.)

Davis looked on in shock at the guy in front of him. Who the heck was that guy? How did he survive that jump without a scratch? Everyone else noticed as well. TK realized that the guy was wearing the same outfit as the person who took Kari.

"Who are you?" TK asked.

"So you can see me. Impressive, not many humans can. I'm willing to bet you're the only ones hear that can see me." Said the man.

"Answer my question!" TK yelled.

"My name is Alba, And I am a Shinigami, or Soul Reaper. I was sent to observe your group for spiritual awareness, which you seem to have." Alba replied.

"Were you the one who took Kari?" Davis yelled as he charged Alba. Alba seemed to disappear and reappear behind Davis.

"Too slow." Alba said. "Well, if you don't mind, I'll be going."

And with that, the visitor disappeared again. Everyone looked on in shock. Just who was this Alba character, and just what was a soul reaper?

"Hey, guys!" Izzy yelled running towards them.

"Hey Izzy, what's up?" Ken asked.

"I got an e-mail from Gennai. He says to meet him in the digital world." Izzy answered.

"Well let's get going!" Davis said.

Later, all the digidestined, including Mimi who was in America, traveled to the digiworld and met up with Gennai. Gennai brought the digidestined to his house to explain the situation.

"Well kids, as we all know Kari has been kidnapped. The group behind this act seems to be the Shinigami, or soul reapers." Gennai told them.

"We know that already, so how do we find them?" Davis asked.

"Wait, you saw one of them?" Gannai asked.

"Sure did. He was talking about spiritual awareness or something like that." Davis replied.

"I see. This is good. I noticed that there was a soul reaper watching over all of you, but the older digidestined did not see the soul reaper. This means that only the younger group can rescue Kari." Gannai told them.

"So us older kids are useless?" Tai asked.

"For the moment. But I have a feeling that you might be able to help them later." Gennai replied.

"So how do we find Kari?" TK asked.

"I don't know." Gennai said.

"WHAT!!!" yelled the rest of the room.

"But I know someone who does." Gennai said as he opened the door behind him. "He is a friend of mine that I'm sure will help."

Davis looked at the man waling out and noticed some features of this man. He was wearing a hat much like TK's but with green stripes. He was also wearing sandals and carried a cane. On his shoulder there was a black cat with golden eyes.

"Hello everyone, my name is Urahara Kisuke. Pleasure to meet you." The man said.

* * *

Kenyasha267: "Muhahahahaha! Cliffhanger!"

Sano: "Idiot, Cliffhangers involve danger!"

Kenyasha267: "Oh well. Hey, where did shorty go?

Yahiko: "Shorty! Why you! Do you want me to reveal that secret?"

Kenyasha267: "AH! No, anything but that! Fine I'll stop making fun of your height!"

Yahiko: "Good."

Kenyasha267: "Don't worry folks, I'll find a way around this, but for now please review my story. Until next time!"


	3. Urahara explains everything

Digimon/Bleach

Digital Bleach

Priest: "We gather here to say our goodbyes to the man who everyone knew as Kenyasha267."

Sano: "He was great, can't believe he's gone."

Yahiko: "I'm actually missing the short jokes."

Kenyasha267: "Huh? what are you guys talking about? I'm still here."

Sano: "You're alive!"

Yahiko: "You were gone for so long we thought you died!"

Sano: "Wait, if you're here what did we just bury?"

Kenyasha267: "My old hard drive. I'd say it's pretty dead. But now I have a working computer folks! Which means Digitial Bleach is going to continue. Those of you who actually waited all this time I'll do my best not to disappoint you. Alright shorty, on with the show!"

Yahiko: "Shorty?"

Kenyasha267: "I thought you missed my short jokes?"

Yahiko: "Grr... Kenyahsa267 does not own Digimon or Bleach. If he did this would have been aired a long time ago. Kenyasha267 also does not own any of the characters found in these great shows. He does however own Alba and Chad, not to be confused with Sado from Bleach, but if anyone wishes to use them feel free."

Kenyasha267: "Good work runt, right folks enjoy the fic and know that I will finish this if it is the last thing I do."

* * *

Digital Bleach chapter 3: Urahara explains everything!

"Hello everyone, my name is Urahara Kisuke. Pleasure to meet you." The man said.

"Urahara?" Davis asked. He was still confused by the sight of this man. If Gennai hadn't said anything, Davis would have never thought that this man knew anything. Plus he had that goofy grin which didn't help at all.

"Yes, you should stop by my store sometime-" Urahara began saying.

"This is not the time." The cat said.

"THE CAT SPOKE!!!" yelled all the digidestined.

"It's not that odd." Gatomon pointed out.

"Yes, well perhaps I shall get to the point. We know that your friend Kari was kidnapped by a group called the Shinigami. We also know that only the younger group can see the Shinigami. Why is this?" Urahara asked.

"Well, that one guy said something about spiritual awareness, is that why?" TK asked.

"Yes. Every person is born with a certain amount of spiritual awareness. Some are born with virtually none, some are born with the ability to sense spiritual beings, and still others are able to see spiritual beings. I have also noticed that under certain circumstances, spiritual awareness can be raised." Urahara explained. "However, the percentage of people who are actually able to see spirits is pretty low. With a group this size usually only one person may be able to see them. So, how can such a large group see them?"

"Good question." Yolie responded.

"My brain hurts." Davis said.

"Simple. Kari was born with high spiritual awareness. However, the ability didn't really start kicking in until about the time the younger group got together. Since she was spending so much time with your group, some of that awareness rubbed off. However, for some reason, Tai still cannot see spirits. This is probably because you had no spiritual awareness to begin with and Kari's influence was not enough." Urahara answered.

"Well, now that we have taken care of that, how do we get Kari back?" Tai asked.

"Quite simple, what would you do if say, an evil digimon had taken her?" Urahara asked.

"We would find the creep's hideout and give him a good whack!" Veemon shouted.

"Exactly, same with this situation." Urahara said.

"Wait, we don't know where she is or how to get there, so how do we find her?" Izzy asked.

"Well, if a Shinigami had taken her then your best bet would be Soul Society." Urahara answered.

"Soul wha?" Davis asked

"Soul Society, the place where pluses, good souls, go when they die. You call it heaven I beleive." said the cat.

"Wait a minute! You mean Kari was kidnapped and taken to the afterlife? How are we supposed to go there? Jump off a bridge?" Yolie asked thinking that the situation was getting crazier by the minute.

"Well that is one way, but don't you guys go to other worlds yourselves? You go through a doorway that exists on a computer of all things to get to a place you call the digital world. Do you think that there is no such door way to the Soul Society?" Urahara answered.

"It doesn't matter. Heaven, Soul Society, Digital World, it doesn't matter. I'll go after Kari no matter where she is. Now, can you get us there? TK asked.

"Yes, but it will take me a few days to open the doorway, you guys should train in the meantime." Urahara answered.

"But once we get there how will we know where to go?" Izzy asked

"Yoruichi here will guide you." Urahara answered.

"Yoruichi?" asked Ken looking around for the unseen guide.

"The cat" said the cat indicating where to look.

"You mean the cat is Yoruichi?" asked Ken.

"Yep." replied Urahara.

"Alright, cat power!" Gatomon said.

"You expect us to find my sister in the afterlife by following around some house cat!" Tai yelled

"This 'house cat' knows the Soul Society better than you know the back of your hand. I know it seems crazy but I'm your best bet if you want to get out of Soul Society alive." Yoruichi responded.

"Well that enough for one day. Meet back here in three days, by then the oor should be open allowing you access to the Soul Society." Urahara said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenyasha267: "Well that's it for now folks. See you next time."

Sano: (carrying a bible) "Soon too."

Kenyasha267: "Sano, what's the bible for?"

Sano: "I'm gonna make you swear to have chapter 4 up by next friday."

Kenyasha267: "Very well, expect chapter 4 up by next Friday. Until then."


	4. Sqaud Fifteen

Digimon/Bleach

Digital Bleach

Kenyasha267: "Howdy folks! I'm back with the next story of Digital Bleach as promised."

Sano: "Wow, you actually kept your promise this time! I'm impressed!"

Kenyasha267: "Wait, you mean you thought I wouldn't get this done on time?"

Yahiko: "I knew you would, which means Sano owes me $50. Hehehe."

Sano: "Grrr!"

Kenyasha267: "Okay, I know killing Yahiko would be fun, but we need him to read the disclaimer."

Yahiko: "Exactly, speaking of which... Kenyasha267 does not own Digimon or Bleach. If he did there would be sever changes. Secondly the character Chad who appears in the story is not the Chad we all know and love from Bleach, but rather an original creation from 'The Three Warriors'. Chad, as well as Alba, belongs to Kenyasha267, but if you want to use them you may as long as you tell Kenyasha267."

Kenyasha267: "Is it just me or does the disclaimer keep getting longer? Oh well. Right this chapter will be in the POV of Alba all the way through. I would also like to point out that there may be numerous spoilers in this chapter for Bleach for those of you who are watching the american version. Keep in mind that there are fifteen squads in my fic, instead of the thirteen in the seiries Bleach, and the story takes place before the main storyline in Bleach."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Digital Bleach chapter 4: The Fifteenth squad

Why was there so much noise? It was only 9:00 in the morning for crying out loud. Oh yeah, it's our meeting day. Every month the Fifteenth squad, my squad, has a meeting where our captain would discuss the current situation in Soul Society, the known future, and where our squad fitted in to all this. Although he was made captain due to an emergency, my captain has all the makings of a fine captain. You're probably wondering what the emergency is? I'm not to sure myself, but the captain says that something called the digital world had come into contact with the human world and therefore two new squads where created to address to new situation. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I, Alba, am the vice captain of the fifteenth squad.

Well I got out of bed and made my way to the meeting place. The meeting is supposed to start at 9:30 so I try to be there about 9:15. I showed up at my usual time and waited for the captain. And waited. And waited some more. My captain was an hour late making everyone a bit frustrated. I let out a sigh, he must have overslept again. My captain, as I said before, has all the makings of a fine captian. In fact he's a bit of a genius. However, the reason why he wasn't made captain of one of the original thirteen squads is due to his laziness. My captain has little ambition to speak of and would much rather be lying out in a field than be captain of a squad.

After another couple of minutes the captain, Kenyasha267, finally walked in the room. From the looks of him he probably just woke up and ran to the meeting. After apologizing for his tardiness he began the meeting.

"Well folks, we're in for a wild ride this month. We all know that the Soul Society has a lot of interest in the Digital world, they even went as far as to create this squad. Recently the Soul Society, well Squad twelve anyway, took things a step further. They have gotten hold of one of the humans that came into contact with the inhabitants of the Digital world. Luckily the captain of squad one decided to switch the squad to detain her, since the 12th's captain would probably chop her up before we could interrogate her. She's been shipped off to squad five, Aizen's squad. I'm sure Aizen will take good care of her so there's no worry there, but I had another worry so I acted on it. I sent Alba here on an information gathering mission in order to learn about her friends, who have all come into contact with the Digital world. Alba thought that I just wanted to see if they were also spiritually aware, but that wasn't all. I also wanted to see if they had the means of invading the Soul Society. Well, from his report in which he wisely wrote everything he heard, I feel that there is a good chance that they can and will."

Now this was shocking news to our men. An invasion of Soul Society was unheard of. I was shocked because I had no idea there was a way for them, for anyone for that matter, to get into Soul Society without dying. I was about to ask Kenyasha267 what he meant by this, but he answered for me.

"In his report Alba has that they mentioned someone by the name of Gennai. While most people here haven't heard of him I have. Back when I was in the 12th squad, there was a different captain, Urahara Kisuke. I was good friends with him until he left. I remeber discussing odd people one day and a man named Gennai had come up. Gennai was an old man who was linked to some strange world. Urahara had come across him in his experiments and had formed a friendship with him. I'm willing to bet that this Gennai is the same one Urahara was talking about. Taking this into consideration an invasion of the Soul Society is not only a possibility, but a fact."

"Do the other squads know about this?" I asked seeing how problematic things could get.

"I told them but most don't believe me. Aizen does, Captain Kuchiki thinks it's impossible, and Kenpachi doesn't care unless there's someone really strong coming. The rest of them think I'm overreacting. Man, this is going to get ugly if they hit us when we're unaware and got our pants down. Aizen's increasing the security around the captive, but it means nothing if the other squads don't help us." Kenyasha267 answered.

"So basically we're screwed." Asked Chad, the third seat, or the third highest in rank, of our squad.

"Well hopefully Urahara doesn't have them come in right in the middle of the Court, that would just suck if they came in right over our heads. More than likely though they'll pop up in Ryokga meaning that they'll need to get through the walls. Their attempt, successful or not, will get the attention of the captains and they'll be dealt with in due time." Kenyasha267 replied.

"What else do you know?" I asked.

"Well, not much really, except that only half of the group will be coming. Knowing Urahara he'll keep the ones with no spiritual awareness back so they're not walking targets. What I'm really concerned about though is the creatures from the Digital world which Urahara called 'Digimon'. I don't know what they're capable of, or if they're even coming." Kenyasha267 answered.

"What's your prediction?" I asked. Kenyasha267 was great at reading situations like this and was usually able to tell what would happen before it did. Those unaware with his abilities would think that he could see into the future, but he was only running simulations through his head.

"If the Digimon don't come it'll be pretty cut and dry. Alba didn't notice any of the group having any extreme powers. If the Digimon do come things will be pretty busy. If Urahara sends them it means that they have some power to them. I'm guessing 4th seats and below won't be able to get the job done. Third seats and vice captains will be the best bet. I don't think the Captains will be called out, at least not at first. After a couple of days the captains will be called out in order to save face. Urahara probably told them to avoid captains at all costs so there's going to be a lot of running around, but in the end the captains will overpower the enemy and be victorious." came Kenyasha267's prediction.

"So there isn't much to really worry about on our end?" asked one of the squad members.

"Not for you guys. I'm not sending people to fight if I know they can't win." Kenyasha267 answered. "Well that's all for this meeting. Keep your ears open folks, we'll be seeing the enemy soon."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenyahsa267: "Things aren't sounding good for our heroes are they?"

Sano: "Nope. Can't wait for chapter 5!"

Kenyasha267: "Well, you'll have to wait 2 weeks. I'm taking a break on this story to write 'Judiko: Warrior of honor' next week."

Sano: "Drat."

Kenyasha267: "Right. Next time is the interragation of Kari. Until then!"


	5. Interrogation of light

Digimon/Bleach

Digital Bleach

Kenyasha267: "Hey folks, Kenyahsa267 here!"

Sano: "And he's back with chapter 5."

Kenyasha267: "As for Judiko, that's being put on hold again. I didn't manage to actually write it but I did plan things out for it."

Yahiko: "No you weren't, you were lying around playing Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2!"

Kenyasha267: "Hey, hey, hey. I multitask, meaning I can play that and think of Judiko at the same time. Oh, also make note that the captian of squad 15 will no longer have the '267' in his name."

Sano: "What! But that's your number!"

Kenyasha267: "True, but I'm acting on the suggestion of a reviewer. Right let's get down to business squirt."

Yahiko: "One of these days... Kenyasha267 does not own Bleach or Digimon. Kenyasha267 does not own the characters from these great shows. He does however own the character Chad, who is not the Chad from Bleach, as well as Alba. Kenyasha267, while owning a copy of the game, in no way owns Naruto or anything associated with the show."

Kenyasha267: "Geez, this disclaimer business is starting to get out of hand. Guess that's what I get for doing both Digimon and Bleach. Right folks, enjoy the fic while I practice my video game skills."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Digital Bleach chapter 5: Interrogation of light

An empty room. Well, almost empty save for the table and four chairs. The room was completly white while the the table and chairs were black. The chairs were set up so that there were three chairs on one side of the table and on the other side there was one. There was no door to speak of. Well, there probably was but it was most likely painted white to blend in with the rest of the room. One would almost think that the room went on forever, but that was an optical illusion due to the fact that the room was completely white. Who designed this room anyway? Whoever did needed to be fired.

Kari supposed that the single chair was meant for her, seeing how it was supposed to be an interrogation. As to how she got into the room was another matter. She had been sleeping in her cell and woke up in this strange room. Well, the room wasn't as strange as her captives. Originally she had been held by another group, or what they called "squads", but was moved to this squad. She had no idea what was going on, but from the looks of things they probably wanted information.

Kari heard a door open and turned around. In walked two men, one with glasses and a white robe, the other with silver hair and a strange smile. First impressions, while not totally reliable, can tell you some things. Kari felt an evil vibe coming from the man with silver hair, not just that but it seemed like he was making no effort to hide it. The man in glasses, however, gave off a comforting vibe putting Kari at ease.

"Hello, my name is Sousuke Aizen, captain of squad five. This is my vice captain Gin Ichimaru," said the man in glasses.

"Nice to meet ya. I'm sure squad twelve didn't give you a hard time?" said the vice captain Gin Ichimaru. Kari got the feeling that he really didn't care one way or the other.

"Now, young lady if you don't mind I would like to ask you some questions, the first of which would be your name." said the captain.

"Kari, my name is Kari." Kari answered. She felt that this Captain Aizen was a good person and meant no harm.

"Ah, Kari, such a nice name. I'm sure that if we get along things will be much easier. Please sit down. Now, my next question is-" Aizen said before being interrupted by the door opening.

"Sorry I'm late Aizen. You know I have troubles waking up this early," said the newcomer.

"Ah Captain Kenyasha, do not worry for we ourselves have just arrived. This young lady, Kari, was just getting ready to be questioned." responded Aizen.

"Oh goody. Well I guess I should introduce myself then. I'm Kenyasha and I happen to be captain of squad fifteen." said Kenyasha. To Kari Kenyasha seemed to be the laid back type of guy, but something told her that there was more to him than that.

"Now you're probably wondering why we, um... for lack of better words, dragged you here." Kenyasha began.

"You have had experiences with something called the Digital World." continued Aizen.

"And the Soul Society is worried what those little monsters could do to humanity." Gin finished.

"So you want to know about the Digimon?" Asked Kari seeing where this was going.

"Exactly." answered Aizen.

"Why?" Kari asked.

"Because the Soul Society must protect the living world from outside forces." Answered Kenyasha.

"How many of them are there?" asked Aizen.

"I don't know, I guess about the same amount as humans." Kari answered. Where they planning an attack on the Digi World?

"How strong are they?" asked Gin.

"Depends." Kari answered.

"On what?" Gin asked.

"On what level they are." Kari answered.

"Wait, wait, wait. Levels? These guys have levels?" Kenyasha asked vexed about something.

"Yes, six to exact. They are Baby, In-training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, and Mega. Digimon start out at baby and most usually go to either Champion or Ultimate. Some do go to Mega but it's only a handful." Kari answered. After hearing her answer Kenyasha's head fell onto the table.

"Not good, very not good." Kari heard Kenyasha mumbling.

"Are they dangerous?" Asked Aizen.

"Most are usually friendly unless you get them mad, but there are the evil ones that pop up once in a while." Kari answered.

"Um, can I ask about the digimon your friends have, more specifically the younger group?" Kenyasha, with his head finally up, asked.

"Well, there are six digimon, each being able to go to champion. Two of them can go to ultimate. The digimon can also combine to become a different ultimate level digimon. One of these combinations can also go to mega." Kari answered.

"That's just great. Fantastic. Oh man things are going get noisy." Kenyasha responded.

"Why?" Kari asked.

"Because some of your friends think they can break into Soul Society and free you without getting caught." answered Gin.

"Why can't they be all just rookies?" Kenyasha complained.

"You mean they're coming for me?" Kari asked.

"Well according to Captain Kenyasha they are. By the way, I heard about your prediction on how things will go, did it change any?" responded Aizen.

"Well, the third seats will be able to gauge their strength, but now I doubt that the third seats can stop them. It's a vice captian's job from the sounds of things." Kenyasha answered.

"Will the captains be needed?" asked Aizen again.

"I hardly think so, but they'll be called anyway to save face." Kenyasha answered.

"So not much has changed?" asked Gin.

"Only that these kids are going to give us a bigger headache than I originally thought." answered Kenyasha.

'Oh no!' Kari thought as she listened to the conversation. She begged and prayed that everyone would be okay, especially her hope. Hopefully they would be okay, but from the sounds of things they could get hurt, and she would never forgive herself if she had caused TK harm in any way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenyasha267: "Well folks, that's it for today."

Sano: "...That's it?"

Kenyasha267: "Don't worry the next chapter will be longer. Speaking of which, next time the digidestined arrive in Soul Society, but will they be able to handle the power of the soul reapers? Stay tuned to find out! Until next time!"


	6. Into Soul Society

Digimon/Bleach

Digital Bleach

Kenyasha267: "Hey folks, Kenyasha267 here with chapter six of Digital Bleach."

Sano: "Alright!"

Kenyasha267: "As for the length, I'm actually combining events that would usually take two chapters into one chapter, meaning this will be longer that usual."

Sano: "Sounds like you did a lot of work for this."

Kenyasha267: "I did. I also needed to work out how the digimon would be used in Soul Society, meaning you're going to see a little of my creative genius."

Sano: "Hey! Don't let that ego act up again!"

Kenyasha267: "Sorry. So short stuff lets get this disclaimer underway so people can read my story."

Yahiko: (holding up a sign that says "Don't hate short people") "Nope, I just went on strike."

Kenyasha267: "Strike?"

Yahiko: "Yep, for all the times you made fun of my height. I don't have to stand for it!"

Kenyasha267: "Thats all well and good, but who is going to do the disclaimer now?"

Yahiko: "Don't look at me."

Kenyasha267: "Oh man. Ah, well I guess I gotta do it then. I do not own either Digimon or Bleach. I also do not own any of the characters from either one of these shows. Chad, not to be confused with Chad from Bleach, is my own original character along with Alba. I also do not own Sano or Yahiko, they are property of whoever wrote 'Rurouni Kenshin'. The 14th and 15th squads found in this story do not appear in Bleach, they're additional squads added for this story. Jeez, no wonder Yahiko doesn't want to do this anymore. Right, well folks enjoy the story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Digital Bleach chapter 6: Into the Soul Society

Everyone was there. They were as well prepared as they could be considering what they were about to do. It's not everyday a bunch of teenagers enter the afterlife with plans to come back. But to TK it was business as usual: go into another world, face some bad guys that you had no idea what they were capable of, save a friend. However the person they were going to rescue was someone special to TK, but he wasn't about to tell anyone else that. Maybe he would get the chance to tell her, yeah and maybe Davis would grow a brain, but one could always hope.

Without light there could be no hope, of this TK was certain. Without Kari what would he be? Not himself, but rather a shell of himself. He needed to save her, no matter what it took. He would be standing here even if their destination was Hell, anything to save Kari. The Soul Society, what kind of place was it? Urahara and Yoruichi said it was what many people called heaven, but that doesn't explain anything. No one knows what heaven is like, except those that are already there. So the question remained, what were they getting themselves into?

"Right, now that you're all here it's time to open the door. You ready?" asked Urahara before the door opened.

"As ready as we'll ever be!" answered Davis.

"Good. Look I got really lucky and managed to find a way to drop you guys off right in Soul Society itself. I doubt the Soul Society will let the way in stay there so if you come back without what you went for you won't be able to try again. When you're there listen to Yoruichi. Yoruichi knows Soul Society and will keep you guys away from death. Also, avoid the captains at all costs. That is unless you have a death wish and being turned into mincemeat is at the top of your to do list." advised Urahara.

"And remember what I told you about your digimon. If we do get into a fight it will be very important to remember what I said." said Yoruichi

As if they would forget. Yoruichi had told them a day ago about the digimon in the Soul Society.

(Flashback)

"You all seem to be doing well." said Yoruichi while checking up on the digidestined.

"Well we are, but I've been meaning to ask you something. Will digivolution work in Soul Society?" asked Ken.

"Kind of." answered Yoruichi.

"What kind of an answer is that?" shouted Davis at Yoruichi's answer.

"Well, that's why I'm here. So far It has been the digimon fighting all your battles correct? Well in the Soul Society it will be you guys doing the fighting." started Yoruichi.

"Us?! What do you mean us?! We're not fighters!" shouted Yolie.

"Just listen. What will happen is the digimon will combine with your soul, transforming you somewhat so that you can make use of their powers. For instance, Yolie will grow wings and be able fly like Hawkmon. TK will be able to shoot Boom Bubbles and so forth. It should be the same for all the stages meaning you can use the powers of any of the levels that your digimon has achieved. It will be you in control of these powers so I suggest you get to know their attacks." said Yoruichi.

"Right, then we better get started." said TK.

(End Flashback)

The door opened and the digidestined got ready, it was now or never. They ran through the door into an unknown world ready to take on all comers. As the doors closed behind them Gennai turned to Urahara.

"Do you think they can do it?" asked Gennai.

"To tell the truth the chances of success are slim. All we can do is hope, hope that they will find a light to guide them back." answered Urahara.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh, what time is it?" asked a lazy captain who was apparently just getting up. "Ten o'clock, I think I'll sleep a little more."

As Kenyasha turned to go back to sleep he heard footsteps running down the hallway. Kenyasha groaned thinking it was orders from the commander for another meeting on the digimon. Just how many meetings did it take?

The door slid open revealing Alba in full Vice Captain attire. He appeared flustered, like he had run about 5 miles.

"Now what?" asked Kenyasha getting up now.

"They're here! The people you were expecting just showed up in Soul Society!" Alba said rater excitedly.

"Huh? Already?" asked Kenyasha realizing what was going on.

"Squad Fourteen is already a confused mess. They came in right on top of them. Shame the captain was sick today." continued Alba.

"Jeez. Didn't expect that at all. They caught us with our pants down alright. Where are they now?" asked Kenyasha.

"Not sure. They took off the moment they popped up." said Alba.

"Have any of the other squads been notified yet?"

"Yes, but they aren't listening to your advice. They're sending regular guys after them."

"Seriously? What am I? A broken record? I've told them multiple times that only third seats will get anything done. Oh well, send Chad."

"Well, we won't be the only one sending a third seat. Kenpachi of squad eleven sent out his third seat and went out himself."

"Well that figures, trying to find the strongest one no doubt."

"Vice Captain Renji also has moved out."

"Well, looks like squad six is keeping a cool head."

"That's all the information available."

"Right, now to see how right I was."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Have to keep running. Got to find a safe spot. Need a plan, any plan. That was going through the mind of Davis as the Digidestined ran after Yoruichi. They had landed right in the middle of one of the squads and only managed to get away because everyone was shocked at their arrival. Yoruichi said it was too close for comfort and that all of Soul Society probably knew they were there now. The thing they needed to do now however was to find out where they were keeping Kari. After that was anyone's guess. Every now and then Davis would look back and see the Shingami chasing them. After about an hour of running around they finally lost the shinigami chasing them.

"Whew, I never thought we would lose them." exclaimed Davis tired from all the running."

"They were good at running I'll give them that." said Veemon.

"Now what?" asked Cody.

"Find out where Kari is." answered TK with a determined look in his eye.

"And how do we do that?" asked Hawkmon.

"Find someone who would know." answered Yoruichi.

"But for now lets take a break." said Yolie.

Just then another Shinigami spotted them and unsheathed his sword.

"Intruders, beg and weep. Chad of squad fifteen has found you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenyasha267: "Well folks there it is, and a cliffhanger to boot."

Sano: "You and your cliffhangers."

Kenyasha267: "Well, I won't be able to post next week, but the week after that I will have chapter seven up."

Sano: "What about Yahiko?"

Kenyasha267: "Oh I'll figure something out. until next time."


	7. Digivolution Revolution

Digimon/Bleach

Digital Bleach

Kenyasha267: "Well folks I'm back with chapter seven. Sorry about getting this in a little late but I ran into some writer's block, but my hot tub cleared that up!"

Sano: "Huh? You have a hot tub?"

Kenyasha267: "Sure do, but on to more important matters."

Sano: "Such as all the midgets of joining Yahiko in his strike?"

Kenyasha267: "That too. I would like to say to all those who...um... are not as tall as me that my comments on Yahiko's height were not directed at anyone else but him and I would also like to say that I like people who are shorter than me."

Sano: "So what about Yahiko?"

Kenyasha267: "Oh he'll come around, but until then you're doing the disclaimer."

Sano: "What? Oh man, that's what I get for free loading too long. Right, Kenyasha267 does not own either Digimon or Bleach. Kenyasha267 does not own any of the characters from these shows or Yahiko and Sanosuke from Rurouni Kenshin. The only characters he does own are Kenyasha, Alba, and Chad who should not be confused with the Chad from Bleach. However you are free to use them as long as you let Kenyasha267 know that you are. Wow, long disclaimer."

Kenyasha267: "This is the last combo fic I am making, I can't take it! Other than that enjoy the fic, things are gonna pick up now and I'm not sure how many more chapters this will be yet so stay tuned folks!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Digital Bleach chapter 7: Digivolution Revolution

"Intruders, beg and weep. Chad of squad fifteen has found you." said Chad.

"Oh great, we're worn out and _now_ they find us!" complained Davis.

"I am Chad, third seat of squad fifteen as well as the ranged weapon specialist of that squad." said Chad.

"Third seat? Squad Fifteen? What's going on here? There is no squad fifteen." said Yoruichi.

"Squads Fourteen and Fifteen were formed when the Soul Society found out about the Digital World. The purpose is to study it and take action where needed."

"A temporary squad then? But why send out a third seat? Surely someone of lower rank would be enough?" asked Yoruichi intent on finding out why Soul Society was starting out so strong.

"Uh...Third seat?" asked a clueless Davis.

"It's ranking system showing where each shinigami stands in his or her squad, the lower the number the more powerful they are. There are only two people above a third seat, vice captain and captain. But why start out so strong?" explained Yoruichi.

"The captain of Squad Fifteen, Kenyasha, believes that anything less won't be enough." answered Chad.

"Did you say Kenyasha? That explains it, he always was good at analyzing his opponents." Yoruichi responded.

"Give yourselves up now or I will have to fight you." said Chad.

"Sorry buddy, but we're not going back until we get what we came for." said Ken.

"You leave me with no choice." said Chad as he unsheathed his sword.

"I'm up first." said TK who really wanted to get moving.

"I'm with you TK." said Patamon.

"Remember what you've been taught." said Yoruichi

The digivolution began. However, it was not just Patamon who was digivolving but also TK. It was like a DNA digivolution but between a human and a digimon. After it was complete TK came out with various characteristics of Patamon, from wings on the head to an orange and white outfit. What had happened was TK and Patamon combined their souls into one body.

"What the..." said Chad looking at the new and improved TK.

"Let's get this over with." said TK.

Chad made the first move by making a horizontal slice. TK jumped to dodge the attack and used the wings to get above Chad. TK, playing through Patamon's Air Bubble in his mind, sucked in some air and launched an Air Bubble of his own at Chad. After the dust settled Chad seemed unimpressed.

"That was good, but not enough to beat me. My turn. Cut them to ribbons, Hisanyaiba!" said Chad unleashing his Shikai. (A/N: Hisanyaiba means "flying blade" in japan with Hisan meaning flying and yaiba meaning blade. If my translation is wrong please correct me.)

Upon the incantation Chad's katana transformed into five blades that flew after TK. TK managed to avoid the first volley but they came cack at him. Seeing that dodging them wouldn't work TK tried to use an Air Bubble on them but the Air Bubble did not work.

"Time to take it to the next level!" said TK, "Patamon digivolve to...Angemon!"

Now angemon stood before Chad, but it was not the regular Angemon. It had blond hair and some characteristics of TK.

"Fist of Fate!" yelled TK as he used the fist of fate on the five blades, destroying them.

Seeing his Shikai shattered Chad retreated in order to tell Kenyasha what had happened. Back at the scene of the battle Patamon and TK were seperated again.

"Whoa, that felt weird." said Patamon.

"So that's what it feels like to digivolve." said TK

"Well done you two, but it seems things will be more difficult than I thought." said Yoruichi.

"Well I have two questions. First what was the deal with that guy's sword transforming?" asked Yolie.

"Shikai, first release. It's when some of the true power of the sword is released, much like what happens in a digivolution. Shikai vary in type and in power, that being one of average power." answered Yoruichi.

"Okay, question two, who ist this Kenyasha guy?" asked Yolie.

"Someone I once knew. It's amazing that he's a captain though, you see he's somewhat lazy. However he's a great at strategy and psychology. He knows how people think and uses that to predict what they will do. He then uses his strategical skill to trap them. We must be careful." answered Yoruichi.

"Great, not one day here and we already got someone to worry about." said Cody

"We better move then, we need a safe place to hide." suggested Ken.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenyasha267: "Well folks there you have it."

Sano: "That's it?"

Kenyasha267: "It was kinda tough thinking how to explain the patamon/TK combo so it felt longer. Anyway, next time Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Captain of sqaud twelve, makes his move against the digidestined and is there a falling out between captians? Until next time folks."


	8. Questionable Tactics

Digimon/Bleach

Digital Bleach

Kenyasha267: "Hey folks, Kenyasha267 here! Things are going to really start moving this chapter so let's skip the usual chit-chat and do it to it!"

Sano: "Um, what about Yahiko?"

Kenyasha267: "Well I finally got him back to making a deal, it seems I may have to give up calling him shrimp, shorty, short stuff, ect."

Sano: "Wha? But that's been like a tradition here!"

Kenyasha267: "Don't worry, I know how to work around things, but anyway Sano it's time for the disclaimer!

Sano: "Kenyasha267 does not own either Digimon or Bleach, let alone the characters from these two shows. Also, the Chad that appears in this fanfic is not the Chad from Bleach. He aslo does not own any of the characters from Rurouni Kenshin but is using them for humor. Kenyasha267 is in no way making any money from any Fanfics he writes so please don't sue since he has little money. Well, you shrunk the one part but you also added a lot more on."

Kenyasha267: "Every time I shorten this thing it keeps getting bigger! It's like a freaking hydra, every head I cut off is replaced by more! One day I will shorten this thing! Well, never mind me just enjoy the story."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Digital Bleach chapter 8: Questionable Tactics

"So the digimon and human combine to form a new entity? Hm... didn't see that one coming." said Kenyasha when he heard the news from Chad. "Although it does answer a question that I had."

"Question?" asked Chad not knowing what his captain had in mind.

"Well, you see these creatures called digimon are digital entities made from computer data. Theoretically in order to digivolve a digimon needs access to more data, in order to strengthen the data it already has. Somehow these kids help the digimon do this but I'm not sure how. However, this raises a problem for them in Soul Society."

"What do you mean?" asked Chad not seeing the point.

"Think about it. Digimon come from the digital world, a world made of nothing but data. There they can digivolve with ease since data is all around them. The real world, although not made of data, has computers and other electronic devices that transmit data. The digimon can access this data and digivolve when needed. Soul Society, on the other hand, is made of spirit particles. There is no data here even though we have computers and what not. Instead of data we use spirit particles to pass along information. So how is a digimon supposed to digivolve in a world without data?" explained Kenyasha.

"Good question, what's the answer?" asked Chad eager to learn.

"Originally I thought it was a question without an answer, but when the digimon appeared in Soul Society I began to wonder if Urahara had found an answer to the question. With your report I think I know what the answer is. By combining its powers with a human a digimon was able to digivolve. Why? It can't be the digimon since there is no data, but the human is the answer to the question. If a human had high spiritual awareness they would be able to access the spirit particles of Soul Society. The digimon cannot do this because it is a digital being, but I think the human is able to take spirit particles and use them how a digimon would use data, basically converting it into what the digimon needs to digivolve." explained Kenyasha.

"So that's why the human and digimon combine." said Chad.

"Captain, Mayuri's squad has begun to move." said Alba coming in.

"That freak. I guess I'll go and see if he needs my help." said Kenyasha looking like it was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Should I come?" asked Alba.

"Not this time. I want to see these guys for myself, see what they're capable of." answered Kenyasha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn. The lack of birds chirping ruined what would have been a perfect morning, but that was the least of his worries. Ken had a lot more on his plate than birds. They were in a strange place and had no idea where they were or where they were going. Sure they won their first fight, but that didn't make things easier. More shinigami were looking for them, some stronger than that Chad character. Yoruichi was practically a godsend to them, since the cat seemed to know the ins and outs of Soul Society. However Ken felt as though the cat was hiding something, not telling the full story, but Yoruichi was needed since the digidestined would be lost on their own.

The sound of talking coming from outside. So much for the perfect morning, but it was lucky that Ken had a habit of waking up early. Otherwise the morning could have really turned out bad. Ken woke the other motioning them to remain silent. The talking died away and Yoruichi suggested that they start moving. After packing everything up they started to move outside. They opened the door and took a few steps when...

"So there you are. We've been looking all over for you." said a shinigami. "Relax, we're not here to fight, just to talk. We're of squad twelve and our captain is interested in meeting with you guys. Thinks he can strike a deal with you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Found them already?" asked Kenyasha.

"Of course, tracking new research is one of my specialties after all." said the captain of squad twelve, Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"Gotta hand it to you, here I thought you would need my help." said Kenyasha looking down on the situation. He and Mayuri were on a building overlooking the shinigami and the digidestined. "But something bugs me, why aren't your men attacking?"

"You'll see. It's another experiment of mine, I want to see how it works in real situations." said Mayuri taking a device out of his pocket.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoruichi was worried. Why would their enemy treat them like friends and make a bargin with them. Wait, they said squad twelve. The current captain of squad twelve was...no. Mayuri was up to something. What had he been working on? Oh no.

"Everyone get back!" Yoruichi said. Just then the explosion went off. After the dust settled the digidestined got up, they somehow mangaged to survive.

"What just happened? Where did that explosion come from, was there a bomb? Where did the shinigami go?" asked Yolie.

"The shinigami were the bombs." said Yoruichi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell?" said Kenyasha shocked at the scene.

"Hmm... seems the explosion wasn't big enough." said Mayuri.

"You...you turned your own people...into...bombs?" asked Kenyasha not wanting to believe what just happened.

"Yes, a quite surprising tactic wouldn't you agree? The enemy wouldn't expect it."

"You...enjoy this?"

"What, don't tell me the great strategist disapproves. This is strategy at its finest."

"You freak, you make me sick. How could sacrifice your own people like that?"

"It's like chess, you must sacrifice pieces in order for strategies to work."

"The purpose of strategy is to bring everyone home in one piece, not to kill them for your own twisted experiments!"

"Oh?"

"You bastard, you don't even care!"

"And what are you going to do?"

"For those who you just killed, I'll end you here and now!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean 'The Shingami were the bombs'" asked Yolie with tears in her eyes.

"Mayuri, captain of squad twelve was experimenting with human bombs some time back. Looks like he made them." answered Yoruichi.

"He killed his own people, just to get at us?" asked Cody.

"He was probably running one of his experiments." said Yoruichi.

"He'll pay for this." said TK clenching his fist. That's when they all felt it, a massive spiritual pressure.

"This, I know who this is! Its Kenyasha's." said Yoruichi. They all looked up to see a man and a...something facing each other. The freakish one looked calm while the man looked angry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My my. You are getting worked up. I hope you realize what happens if you attack a fellow captain, let alone release without permission." said Mayuri

"I don't care, I will avenge them." said Kenyasha reaching for his sword.

"Such big words." said Mayuri also reaching for his sword.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" shouted captain of squad eight, Shunsui Kyouraku, as he appeared on the scene. "Calm down Kenyasha!"

"Clam down! How can I calm down unless I pound this bastard's face in!" shouted Kenyasha.

"He's not worth it! Come with me and we can talk about it." Shunsui said taking Kenyasha and disappearing with him. Mayuri left right after since his plan had failed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenyasha267: "Well what do you think?"

Sano: "Kinda odd to see Kenyasha flipping out like that."

Kenyasha267: "Well you'll see why soon enough. Next time Kenyasha explains his past in detail and Alba runs into the digidestined. Stay tuned folks!"


	9. Kenyasha's Past

Digimon/Bleach

Digital Bleach

Kenyasha267: "Hey folks, Kenyasha267 here."

Sano: "You love that phrase don't you?"

Kenyasha267: "Anyway I'm back with chapter 9! But Yahiko is still on strike so I brought in two other people to cover for him."

Matt: "Hey."

Tai: "I'm here too. The older kids aren't doing much right now so we thought we'd help Kenyasha267 out a bit."

Matt: "Besides, we have a couple of questions for you."

Tai: "Why are the older kids left out! If kari rubbed off on everyone else why not me?!"

Kenyasha267: "Ah! Well let's just say that you guys have a more important role coming up near the end."

Matt: "Another thing, why keep us out of the loop?"

Kenyasha267: "Because I don't know what's going to happen myself. It just comes to me when I start writing. Jeez, maybe I shouldn't invite anymore special guests. Whatever, this is taking too long, just read the disclaimer!"

Tai: "Fine, but we got more questions for you later. Kenyasha267 does not own either Digimon or Bleach or the characters from these shows."

Matt: "He does however own Chad, not to be confused with Chad from Bleach, as well as Alba but you can use them if you wish."

Tai: "Kenyasha267 is not making any money from these fanfics, and trust me he has little to speak of. Please don't sue unless you want to bankrupt him."

Kenyasha267: "Right, well on with the story!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Digital Bleach chapter 9: Kenyasha's past

Back in his office, an office crowded with paperwork he was to lazy to do. Normally he would look at it, sigh, then find a good reason to save it until last minute. When that minute came he would work like a mad man and rush it in. He was always on time strangely enough. But today he was in no mood for paperwork, not after what just happened, not after a group of people were unknowingly sacrificed to fulfill one man's twisted desire. Kenyasha was angry.

"You want to talk about it?" asked Shunsui.

"Not much to talk about. That freak killed his own men saying they were only pawns." replied Kenyasha.

"I see."

"That freak doesn't realize what he's talking about!" Shouted Kenyasha as he slammed his fists on his desk.

"Well, you seem upset. Why don't you tell me what you think?"

"It's something I learned while I was under Urahara..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Flashback)

"Hello everyone, my name is Urahara Kisuke. I'm your captain so don't go forgetting my name. Don't worry new recruits like you are always welcome to my office, along with anyone else. I'm approachable so feel free to ask me anything you want." Urahara, Kenyasha's captain, said to the new recruits.

Kenyasha had just been put on to one of the thirteen squads, although it was beginning to sound like a lot of work. Maybe he could take an easy position and take it easy. The meeting broke and everyone was free to go, and Kenyasha was thinking about going to his favorite hill to lay down and relax. However his plans were shot down when his captain had found him.

"Ah! You must be Kenyasha. I've been meaning to talk to you, come with me." Urahara had said.

Kenyasha had found himself in the captain's office, which actually looked quite neat. Kenyasha also noticed a stack of papers in the "Done" pile while there were no papers in the "To do" pile. This guy certainly got his work done early.

"I heard about you from the teachers at the Academy, they all said the same thing about you. Lazy but the mind of a genius. Because you were so smart they put you in squad twelve. They were probably hoping I could instill you with a work effort." Urahara began.

"There's no real point, motivation is something I lack and always have lacked. The only reason I signed up to the Academy was so my father would stop bugging me with his lectures on how I have talent but I'm wasting it." Kenyasha explained hoping he was not in for a similar lecture.

"Well I guess that makes you who you are." Urahara said. "That's the way you live, who am I to knock that?"

Kenyasha was actually impressed. Everyone who was in a higher position always told him that he needed to put more effort into things, but his captain was the complete opposite.

"Right, I mean what do you care? I'm just another pawn on the board, right? I'm just something that can be sacrificed later on down the road." stated Kenyasha.

"Now why would I do that?" Urahara asked.

"Because pawns are unimportant. They are fodder to the more powerful pieces on the board."

"For a genius you don't know much. Pawns are the most important pieces on the board."

"What do you mean?"

"Pawns have the potential to become so much more. They can turn the tide. And besides a strategical genius never sacrifices his own people."

"The purpose of strategy is to win by any means available."

"No, the purpose of strategy is to bring everyone home in one piece."

"...You mean you actually care for the people on your squad?"

"Of course."

Now Kenyasha was impressed. His captain was someone who cared about those serving him. of course it was one thing to say it, but his captain would always plans his strategies so that everyone survived. Over the years Kenyasha and Urahara would form a close bond and one day Kenyasha asked Urahara a question.

"Why do you put so much effort into protecting your squad?" Kenyasha asked.

"Because I am responsible for them. It's more than that though, I consider everyone on my squad to be a friend." Urahara answered.

"A friend?" Kenyasha asked.

A day later Urahara had to be sent to squad four after receiving a wound after jumping in front of one of his men. Urahara had used his own body to save the life of one of his men. That image would forever be remembered by Kenyasha.

A week later Urahara failed to show up for his duties. A search had found no trace of the captain. The captain of the second squad had also disappeared. No one knew what happened to them although it was believed they would never come back. However the lessons Urahara had taught Kenyasha remained, making Kenyasha an excellent choice for captain.

(end flashback)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A captain must consider the lives of his men, not sacrifice them. That freak, although he served under Urahara like me, is too wrapped up in himself to see that." Kenyasha said.

"There's not much you can do about that, just focus on your own squad, and besides what were you thinking trying to attack a captain. I know you're good, but you must be aware of your limits. Your Shikai only lasts for so long and your Bankai, though powerful, only lasts for a minute. Time is not your friend and everyone knows it." Shunsui advised.

"Yeah, thanks I'll keep that in mind." replied Kenyasha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenyasha267: "Well, that's the end folks."

Sano: "An interesting chapter."

Kenyasha267: "Well, I had planned to include the part about Alba but it didn't happen. Next time the Digidestined are confronted by Alba, and why is the Soul Society moving Kari? Stay tuned folks."


	10. Relocation

Digimon/Bleach

Digital Bleach

Kenyasha267: "Hey folks! I'm back with chapter ten!"

Sano: "Alright, the tenth chapter!"

Kenyasha267: "Well we got no time to lose so get to work shorty!"

Sano: "...Ah, Yahiko's still on strike."

Kenyasha267: "WHAT?!"

Davis: "Don't worry, it's Davis to the rescue!"

Sano: "Hey, how did you get in?"

Davis: "I'll read the disclaimer! Well, as long as this story ends up with Kari falling in love with me!"

Sano: "Oh no you don't!" (starts fighting with Davis)

Kenyasha267: "Looks like I have to do it,,,Right, I don't own Digimon or Bleach. The characters form these shows belong to their respected creators. Chad, Alba and Kenyasha are all original creations that are no way linked to the other characters. I am not making any money off of these fics and I am writing them for practice purposes only. Well I hope you people enjoy the story!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Digital Bleach chapter 10: Relocation

They were getting closer, he could feel it. That and the fact that they had been able to ambush some lower level shinigami a little while back. Luckily they belonged to squad fourteen and they said that Kari was being held in squad five's building. Yoruichi had said something about being half way there already and had told the digidestined to follow. With every step they were getting closer to Kari, his light.

Hope was once again flowing through TK's veins. Now that they had a set location rescuing Kari seemed more possible by the minute. TK's opptimism was also affecting the rest of the group who began treating it as a normal day in the Digiworld. There was no way they could lose, not now. They rounded another corner and Yoruichi said that it was basically a straight shot from there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You called Aizen?" asked Kenyasha, feeling better after his talk with Shunsui.

"Yes. You are aware of the progress that group is making?" answered Aizen.

"Of course, I have Alba watching their every move and waiting for my orders to strike."

"Well, it appears that they know where our little Kari is being held, what do you think?"

"If this is true they'll be attacking squad five, which gives me an idea."

"Really? Well don't keep me waiting, lets hear it."

"The plan is to relocate where we will be holding Kari. We'll move her to my building. While we do this I'll have Alba face her friends, not to beat them but to hold them off until the transfer is complete. We will then set an ambush at your building. It would be best if you can find some captians to help with the ambush." said Kenyasha thinking carefully.

"I like it, no wonder why they call you the Kenyasha the cunning." remarked Aizen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Almost there, almost there. The digidestined were almost there. Davis wasn't only concerned about running, no because something was amiss. This Soul Society reminded him of a military base, like the ones you would see in the movies. Here they were, invading a military base, but something was wrong. Where was the enemy? They've been running for a while now, since taking out those squad fourteen punks, but they haven't encountered anyone since. Not one shinigami. Where were they?

Davis quickly got his answer as a Shinigami jumped out in front of them. This shinigami looked familiar for some reason, then Davis remembered the day when the Shinigami came to the real world. The one that had been observing them, the one named Alba.

"This is as far as you go!" said Alba unsheathing his sword.

"Heh, man you're in for it now. We've already taken down a third seat. Beating you will be a piece of cake." said Davis with confidence.

"Big deal, I'm a vice captain so I think I'll be a bit harder. You should avoid getting such a big head." responded Alba.

"Oh yeah! Well what do you think of this!" said Davis as he began to merge with Veemon. Davis's entire body became blue and he was wearing white clothing.

"Huh, the same trick?" said Alba.

"That's not all!" Davis exclaimed as he digivolved to exveemon. As with other digivolutions, Davis had gained various characteristics of exveemon. such as the tail and wings.

"Clobber him Davis!" shouted Yolie.

"Interesting, then I'll fight you with this. Rise and blow my enemies away, Senpuuken!" shouted Alba. (A/N: "Senpuuken" or rather "Senpuu ken" is japanese for "Whirlwind blade" but I might be wrong about the "ken" part.)

Twin Sais appeared in place of the katana Alba had been carrying. (A/N: a Sai is a weapon much similar to a dagger. In addition to the main blade a Sai also has two throngs on either side of the blade making it look similar to a trident.) Alba readied himself into a fighting position and charged right at Davis.

In the fight that ensued Davis unleashed a V-laser followed by a V-kick, however Alba was able to dodge them easily with his speed. Alba got in close and attempted to stab Davis but Davis was able to jump back.

"Impressive, but not nearly good enough. Now I'll show you what I can really do." said Alba as he began to spin his Sais. Wind began to blow and eventually two tornadoes appeared where Alba had been spinning his Sais. "Senpuuken has the ability to create massive winds and make tornadoes with those winds. you're finished."

The twin tornados slammed into Davis sending him flying. However, Davis was somehow able to stand after receiving the attack, but he knew he couldn't win like this.

"Davis!" yelled Ken. Then Ken and wormmon merged and digivolved into Stingmon. They weren't finished and after that Ken combined with Davis via DNA digivolution and Ken and Davis took the form of Paildramon.

Alba unleashed two more tornadoes at Paildramon which seemingly hit, but Paildramon used Desperado blaster to shoot through the tornadoes. Alba dodged the gun fire and the two fighters got ready for another round when another shinigami appeared.

"Vice-captain Alba. The transfer is now complete and Kenyasha has ordered you to pull back." said the new comer.

"Very well. Remember kids, there are more people stronger than me here." said Alba before he disappeared with the other shinigami.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did that guy mean by transfer?" asked Cody.

"We should keep moving, They know where we are now so more shinigami are most likely on our tail.' said Yoruichi as they ran off. However they failed to notice that Alba had resumed watching them from the shadows.

"Fools, don't they realize what my appearance meant?" said Alba to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenyasha267: "Well there you have it folks."

Davis: "Yeah soon Kari and I will get together!" (Gets clobbered by Sano)

Sano: "Will someone get security already?"

Kenyasha267: "Uh, right. Next time: Kenyasha and Kari have a little talk, but what of the Digidestined? Are they walking straight into a trap? stay tuned folks."


	11. Destined? The choices we make

Digimon/Bleach

Digital Bleach

Kenyasha267: "Hey folks, I'm back!"

Sano: "And so am I."

Davis: "Me too!"

Sano: "How did you get by security?"

Davis: "They were all sleeping."

Kenyasha267: "Whatever. Right, the beginning of this chapter will be Kari and Kenyasha discussing things. The rest of the chapter will shift back to the digi destined as they reach squad five's station. What will happen?"

Sano: "You'll have to read to find out."

Davis: "Wait a second! This is going to be TaKari!"

Kenyasha267: "Well, yeah."

Davis: "NEVER! I'LL SQUISH YOU BEFORE THAT HAPPENS!"

Kenyasha267: "Right... Well I do not own Digimon or Bleach, sadly, nor do I own the characters from these shows. Chad, Alba and Kenyasha are all original creations although you may borrow them if you wish. I am not making any money off of this fic either, only the creators can make money off of these animes."

Sano: "Kenyasha267 would also enjoy reading your reviews and those who have reviewed are thanked. So R&R people!"

Kenyasha267: "Well folks, I hope you enjoy the story."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Digital Bleach chapter 11: Destined? The choices we make

"Well, well. Never thought I'd see you again." Kenyasha joked. He was once again in his office with Kari sitting across from him. He had called her up for more questioning, but this time he wanted his own questions answered. "So, you're probably wondering why you're here."

"That Chad guy said questioning." Kari answered.

"No no, that's not what I meant. I mean why you are here in this building." Kenyasha continued.

"Actually I was wondering that, but I guess it makes it easier to question me." Kari replied.

"This is true, but that's not the main reason. It seems your friends are very capable of finding their way around here. They figured out where you were originally held so I had you moved." said Kenyasha.

"Really?" Kari asked. If they could find her there, there was a good chance that they knew where she was now.

"Yeah. Anyway, Do you mind if I ask you some questions?" asked Kenyasha. Taking her silence as a yes Kenyasha continued. "This group of friends you have, does it have a group name or is it just a group?"

"We are the Digidestined" Kari answered. Kenyasha's facial reaction to this was not what Kari had expected. At first he looked confused, but that quickly changed to laughing.

"Digi..._Destined_?" Kenyasha said in his fit of laughter. "Was that the best you guys could come up with?"

"What's the matter with it?" Kari asked in defense. "That was the name we were given in the Digiworld!"

"Oh my, I really am dealing with kids aren't I?" came Kenyasha's response.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Kari.

"Tell me, do you really believe in destiny?" asked Kenyasha.

"Yes, we were destined to be paired with the digimon and go to the Digiworld and save it." Kari answered.

"Hm, well I guess kids would view it that way. I, on the other hand, don't believe in what you call destiny." Kenyasha replied. "I am of the belief that our fates are not predetermined, but rather built by our own choices and our own hands. This destiny crap is just a bunch of nonsense."

"How can you think that? Don't you realize that some things cannot be controlled?" asked Kari.

"Tell me, how do those events come about? I'll tell you, through someone's choice. Let me ask you some more questions." said Kenyasha, "When you went to the Digiworld, could you have sat back and done nothing?" asked Kenyasha

"What? What kind of scum would do that?" asked Kari.

"Could you have?"

"If I were scum."

"But you didn't sit back, right. _You_ made the _choice_ to fight against evil and save the Digiworld. Hell, look at your digimon. Wasn't she on the side of evil at first? She could have stayed there but _she_ made the _choice_ to change sides. Gatomon changed her fate by joining you, shouldn't that suggest that nothing is set in stone?" Kenyasha pointed out.

"You have a point." Kari said.

"What if someone said that it was your destiny to be defeated by an evil digimon? Would you run away? Of course not, you would stand and fight and try to change your fate. You would then discover that because you fought you were able to defeat said evil digimon."

"So then what about the digimon?" asked Kari.

"I'm not sure of the facts but _they chose _you for one reason or another. They could have picked anyone, but they picked you right?" asked Kenyasha.

Kari was silent. Did destiny exist, or was it an illusion? If fate was decided through choices, then didn't that mean that anyone could chase after what they desired? As that thought came to mind Kari began to wonder about what she wanted most, something she had never thought about before. This was because she thought that she had to follow a set path, but now she could chose where to go.

"Well, whatever. My next question is what do you guys plan to do with the digimon?" asked Kenyasha.

"Protect everything." came Kari's simple yet strong answer.

"Well, that sounds noble. Well I hope we can continue this discussion tomorrow, until then." Kenyasha said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're finally here!" yelled Davis as they ran up to the fifth squad's station. As the digidestined got closer to the base they saw a lone figure dressed in a white robe.

"Well done, you've found this station. However, you should know that what you're looking for is no longer here. By the way, I am Sousuke Aizen, captain of squad five." said Aizen.

"A captain huh? Look we already took out a vice captain. We can so beat you!" Davis shouted at Aizen.

"Hmm... I wonder." said Aizen as he stepped forward. However, before Aizen could do anything a rather large man jumped in between him and the digidestined. This man was also wearing a white robe. There also seemed to be something pink on his back, but Davis didn't get a good look at it.

"So...Which one of you guys is the strongest?" asked the man.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenyasha267: "Here you go folks. Sorry about not updating for a while."

Davis: "Make it a Daikari!!!!"

Kenyasha267: "Never! Sano, get him outta here!"

Davis: "No! You've made a big mistake pal. DaiKari fans of the world, unite!"

Kenyasha267: "...Ooookay. Well, next time the Digidestined get their first taste of a Captain. But what about Kari? Will the digidestined figure out where she went, or will they just wander around untill they find her? Stay tuned."

Davis: "Daikari fans unite!!!"

Sano: "Oh, shut up."


End file.
